sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bauxite (The Mind Player and Regimango)
Bauxite is a fusion of the gems Ivoire (The Mind Player) and Cuprite (Regimango). Appearance Bauxite has dusty maroon skin and dark beige hair. He wears a wide brimmed hat, stuck up on the side and he wears armour across his chest and shoulders. He has four arms and four eyes. Relationships Itztli WIP Tridymite It holds a tremendous hatred caused by the nuisance that is Tridymite, a gem that always was able to avoid Ivoire's attack. But unlike Ivoire himself, Bauxite find enjoyment in chasing Tridymite, as it, with its abilities, can now properly attack Tridy, damaging its invisible/intangible forms. Personality Bauxite is a cold and calculating hunter, he plans out his strategies taking every circumstance into account. Once in battle, he strikes swiftly and skillfully with his longswords, but once he feels as if he's losing, he loses all sense of planning and goes into a berserk rage. He will often not care about who or what gets in the way of finding his prey and will fight through all who oppose him. Although he has a strong individual streak, he still listens to and respects his superiors. Backstory WIP Abilities Bauxite has normal gem abilities such as shape-shifting, bubbling and weapon summoning. * Enhanced Strength: Bauxite has the combined enhanced strength of Cuprite and Ivoire meaning he can lift incredibly heavy and dense items. He can throw, crush, lift or pull almost anything. * Enhanced Intelligence: '''Bauxite has intelligence that is significantly above the standard genius level intellect of a common gem. He is gifted with higher mental faculties such as a more powerful memory, better calculation skills, greater reasoning skills, and a superior learning capacity. He, of course, has limits, as he is no Quantum Physicist, and is limited to the realm of mathematics and strategy. Gems with power negation and psychic abilities can lower his intellect. * '''Accelerated Probability: '''Bauxite can sense all the variables of any situation, predict the outcomes and what choices one could make to reach the conclusion he wants. When utilizing this ability, he senses paths projected in front of him, illuminating possible courses of action, he can then foresee the best tactic, and accelerate himself along that path. This only works for a short period of time, as he can only foresee immediate or imminent attacks, when swarmed with a variety of attacks he will be overwhelmed by the quantity and will immediately go back to normal as he can not compute that much data at the same time. * '''Enhanced Agility: '''Bauxite can go from one movement to another effortlessly, easily dodging attacks, swinging from things with ease, sprinting, doing back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial activities with little effort. This can be nullified if the opposing gem has a higher speed or agility to him, or if there are too many gems nearby attacking at the same time. * '''Longsword/Dagger Proficiency: He has a longsword and dagger he can summon from his gem and is quite competent with the both of them. The two weapons can be combined into a longsword with a dagger at the bottom of the hilt, and he can wield several of these at once with his four arms and increased strength. * Built in Armour: He has armour built into his clothing. It resembles a knights' breastplate armour and can deflect attacks. It can be dented, scratched and broken, but can be repaired with relative ease. * Thermo-manipulation: If angry he can make his swords white hot, allowing them to melt through most metals and other materials. As a drawback, it becomes harder to wield making it ungainly but this is usually evened out by his enhanced strength. * Electrokinesis: Bauxite can project electricity from his hands, electrifying his weapon, or shocking his enemies with his touch. Trivia * Bauxite looses Ivoire's abilities of Radiation and lectromagnetism negation, as Bauxite gains electrokinesis from the thermo-manipulation abilities. Gemology * Bauxite is not a mineral. It is a rock formed from a laterite soil that has been severely leached of silica and other soluble materials in a wet tropical or subtropical climate. ** It is the primary ore of aluminum. Almost all of the aluminum that has ever been produced has been extracted from bauxite. * Bauxite does not have a specific composition. It is a mixture of hydrous aluminum oxides, aluminum hydroxides, clay minerals, and insoluble materials such as quartz, hematite, magnetite, siderite, and goethite. The aluminum minerals in bauxite can include: gibbsite Al(OH)3, boehmite AlO(OH), and, diaspore, AlO(OH). * Bauxite is typically a soft (H:1-3), white to gray to reddish brown material with a pisolitic structure, earthy luster and a low specific gravity (SG: 2.0-2.5). ** Also mixed with the two iron oxides goethite and haematite, the clay mineral kaolinite and small amounts of anatase (TiO2) and ilmenite (FeTiO3 or FeO.TiO2). * Lateritic bauxites (silicate bauxites) are distinguished from karst bauxite ores (carbonate bauxites). ** The carbonate bauxites occur predominantly in Europe and Jamaica above carbonate rocks (limestone and dolomite), where they were formed by lateritic weathering and residual accumulation of intercalated clay layers – dispersed clays which were concentrated as the enclosing limestones gradually dissolved during chemical weathering. ** The lateritic bauxites are found mostly in the countries of the tropics. ** They were formed by lateritization of various silicate rocks such as granite, gneiss, basalt, syenite, and shale. In comparison with the iron-rich laterites, the formation of bauxites depends even more on intense weathering conditions in a location with very good drainage. ** This enables the dissolution of the kaolinite and the precipitation of the gibbsite. Zones with highest aluminium content are frequently located below a ferruginous surface layer. ** The aluminium hydroxide in the lateritic bauxite deposits is almost exclusively gibbsite. ** In the case of Jamaica, recent analysis of the soils showed elevated levels of cadmium, suggesting that the bauxite originates from recent Miocene ash deposits from episodes of significant volcanism in Central America. Category:OCs Category:Regi's Gems Category:Mind Player Category:Under Construction